When dispensing fluid of a large range of viscosities, an in-situ process control as opposed to a-posteriori sampling control has been and it is a preferred choice for multiple reasons.
With the development of faster response time and lower fluid flow rates capabilities, a pseudo real time feedback is attainable to control fluid dispensing accuracy. Multiple algorithms to accomplish this task include PID schemes, and other methods that are general in nature and have universal use and often times may be adequate.
However, existing systems and methods suffer from the disadvantage that they can be difficult to calibrate and once calibrated are prone to output variations due to a lack of control of inherent noise and instability of the dispensing system.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for dispensing of fluids with highly accurate manufacturing control.